


Submissive Little Demon

by ZiallsLoveChild



Series: One Direction One Shots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Zayn, Bottom Niall, Demon Niall Horan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallsLoveChild/pseuds/ZiallsLoveChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Niall is a slut who gets taken by Angel Zayn, who gets off on telling him how he is weak and submissive slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive Little Demon

Zayn smirked and crossed his arms he looked over his shoulder and watched as the blonde boy followed him. The boy in question was Niall Horan. His enemy yet the guy he wanted most. The problem with wanting Niall wasn’t that he was gay no the problem was that he was an angel and Niall was a demon. The species he should hate the most. Yes he did hate him but at the same time he want to see that pale skin underneath him moaning in delight and calling out his name.. repeating it like a prayer over and over again.  
The two of them walked farther into the alley neither of them saying nothing. This has started in the club and led to where they were now. Both of them sexually frustrated and wanting to feel each other’s body.  
*Flash Back*  
The club was over crowded and that wasn’t really anything new. It was a nice Saturday night late April and spring break had just begun for most students and you could tell. Zayn had come to the club just to have a little fun and maybe meet someone. Niall had come along with three of his friends since that was there usual hang out.  
Niall and his friends had been drinking for about 30 minutes when he appeared and when Niall’s enemy Zayn Malik had walked in all eyes had turned to him. It didn’t surprise Niall as the angelic male could make a girl drop her panties in .2 seconds just by looking at her and if said male smiled then she’d probably let him fuck her right there in front of everyone not caring what anyone thought.  
Niall had looked at the angel for a second before downing another shot wanting to get drunk but knowing it was nearly impossible to do so. When Zayn got in her walked straight to the bar and ordered a drink and glanced around that was when he noticed the sexy demon sitting with friends. He glared at the boy but not just because he was a demon but because he was the demon Zayn that made Zayn want to bad.  
Once Zayn had a few shoots he decided to go to the dance floor. He was dancing by himself because of choice. He didn’t want any of the people who were trying to get with him. A song had come on that he heard a time or two before, that was when he saw the demon walking across the floor and towards him. When he got to Zayn he bit his lip and started moving his hips.  
Niall wasn’t sure what had gotten into him but when S&M by Rihanna came on he just got up and walked onto the dance floor and straight to the one person who looked like he was straight out of a Calvin Klein magazine. When he got to him he bit his lip and looked into Zayn’s eyes and started moving his hips to the music.  
Zayn stepped closer to Niall and followed his movements with his on hips. That went on for a second without them touching when Zayn had finally had enough and put his hands on Niall’s waist and brought him closer. When Niall was right in front of him he grinded his hips into his. Niall did the same thing right back. They grinded into each other for a minute before their hands were roaming over each other’s body. Zayn had smirked and ran his fingers through the brilliant blonde hair of the man who was standing in front of him. He tugged it and smiled when the guys breath hitched.  
Niall took a deep breath as his hair was tugged at. He looked up at the dark haired man before him and licked his lips. He wanted Zayn to kiss him so bad. When Niall licked his lips Zayn knew what he wanted and decided to just go ahead and do it. He bent down and pressed his lips into the blondes while grinding his hips into the others. Niall gasped and Zayn used that to his advantage. When Niall’s mouth opened he used that to get his tongue in and explore the inside of his mouth.  
Niall tried to use his tongue to gain control but quickly lost. He then gave up trying and instead decided to enjoy the kiss. He then started grinding into Zayn. It was only a minute before their hands were all over each other and they were basically humping in front of area. Zayn broke the kiss and whispered “Follow me” and turned and headed towards a side exit. Niall watched for a second before quickly following.  
*End Flashback*  
That is what led to where they were now. As soon as Zayn decided they were far enough away from the door he stopped and waited for Niall who was beside him a second later. When Niall was in front of him he pushed him into the wall and kissed him hard. Niall didn’t have time to do or say anything when he got to Zayn because before he could blink he was on the wall and being kissed. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and moaned into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn used his knee to spread Niall’s legs and put one hand between then to get massage Niall through his tight jeans.  
Niall didn’t try to stop Zayn this is what he wanted. He knew with how it was going now it wasn’t going to be slow or long it would be quick and fast.. but he would get the release he so desperately craved. Niall rolled his hips into Zayn’s hand and ran one hand through his hair.  
Zayn broke the kiss. He looked at Niall and then kissed down the side of his neck and when he got to Niall’s sweet spot he sucked on it and ran his teeth across it. He used his free hand to grab Niall’s ass. He then used the hand that was massaging Niall’s member to unbutton his jeans and then slipped his hand in.  
After Zayn put his hand in his pants Niall couldn’t concentrate. He ran his hand down Zayn’s chest to his pants and opened them and pushed them down. Zayn pulled down his boxers then Niall’s down. When he did that he pushed their hard on’s together. They both gasped. Zayn put his hand between them and grabbed both of their cocks together and started rubbing them. “Yea.” Niall said quietly. Zayn rubbed their dicks together a few more minutes before he said “Knees now.” Niall hesitated then got on his knees. “Get me wet. I’m not prepping you. A little slut like you doesn’t deserve it!” he told him.  
Niall said nothing just watched Zayn through lust filled eyes and took him into his mouth. Niall didn’t have a gag reflex so he was able to deep throat him right away. Zayn bit his lip to keep from making any noise. Niall wanted to hear him moan so he moaned around him. Zayn just through his head back. He then grabbed Niall’s head and forced him up and down. Niall started massaging Zayn’s balls. “Hurry up. I wanna be in the tight little ass of yours.” Zayn said through clouded eyes. Niall went up and down a few more times before he let Zayn’s cock fall out of his mouth.  
Zayn pulled Niall to his feet and turned his around before pushing him into the wall. When Niall was in the position he wanted him in he looked over him then reached out and smacked his ass. Niall hissed in pain. Zayn did it again. He did it a few more time and smirked when Niall’s ass was red and had his handprint.   
“Open your ass for me you weak for nothing demon.” Niall heard Zayn say. He didn’t hesitate to do as he was told. When Niall was open Zayn rubbed his cock against Niall’s entrance a few time before pushing into him all the way. As he did this he pulled Niall’s hair causing him to arch his back. Zayn didn’t give Niall anytime to adjust before he was pulling out and slamming back in. “Uhn!” Niall moaned as Zayn shoved into him. “Yea! Yea! Uhgnn!!” He kept repeating.  
Zayn listened to Niall moaned and kept going and started smacking Niall’s ass which caused him to moved and also made Zayn hit his prostate. “Zayn!” Niall said when he hit that spot that made his eyes roll back. Zayn changed his position so that he was hitting that spot everytime he pushed in. Niall was thrusting himself back on Zayn. “Fuck!! Yes!! FUCK ME!!” Niall was steadily moaning. “Need to cum!” he groaned as he closed his eyes. Zayn sped up then slowed down. “If you want to come say my name.” “Zayn!” Niall said. Zayn sped up a little. “Zayn! Ughnn!” Niall called again. Zayn thrusted deeper and harder. “Zayn yea yea!” Niall called out louder. “I’m so close!” Zayn pounded him harder deeper and faster. “Little slut! Good for nothing pathetic little demon whore!!” Zayn said yanking his hair and hitting his prostate at the same time. “ZAYN!! AHHH!” Niall screamed as he came all over his belly and the wall.  
Zayn didn’t slow down. He fucked Niall through his orgasm and kept going. He took a deep breath so he wouldn’t cum when Niall clenched around his dick. Niall’s eyes were so glossy as he came down from the best orgasm he’d ever had. Zayn kept pounding Niall and hitting his prostate and then started pulling on his nipples. “AHH!! Uhnnn!! YEA!! FUCK!! ZAYN!!” Niall cried out even louder as he had a dry orgasm. Zayn fucked him through it then pulled out. “Knees now slut.” Niall did as he was told without even thinking. He was in such bliss that he’d do almost anything. “Suck me.” Zayn said. Niall did it.  
Niall first licked Zayn like a lollipop then he took him into his mouth and started bobbing his head. He wanted Zayn to cum so bad. He started humming around him and massaging his balls. He let Zayn fuck his mouth. “You’re nothing but a little slut. On your knees for an angel. ” Zayn groaned as he fucked Niall’s mouth, Niall hummed even more around him. Zayn could feel himself getting close. “I’m going to show how trashy you are.” he told him. Niall continued to suck. “Fuck.” Zayn muttered. As Niall continued Zayn grabbed him hair pushed him down even more. Niall swallowed around him and that was it. Zayn groaned out “You cock sucking demon whore.” as he came in Niall’s mouth and his beautiful black wings came out.He pulled out of Niall’s mouth after he shot twice and came the rest on his face. “Clean me off.” he hissed once he released. Niall scooted forward and licked the extra cum off of Zayn’s tip.  
When Niall finished Zayn was still breathing hard. After a minute he pulled his pants and boxers up and retreated his wings. Niall got up and fixed his clothes. Neither of them said anything. Niall still far to gone from two orgasms and Zayn just enjoying the after bliss of fucking. “I had fun. If you want to do this again.. I’ll be here tomorrow.. same time.” Zayn said turning around and walking away without even looking back.  
They both knew they would be there the next day. That was the best both of them ever had.. what neither of them knew was that it was from being the last time they would be together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites when it came to writing. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
